Watch What You Wish for
by I'mInuyasha'sOneAndOnly
Summary: Kagome is haveing to deal with Inuyasha, a girl named Sherin and clingy girl with a hot brother. Is kagome gonna make a mistake and wish for something horrid, or will this be a fantasy end Happy Ever After? rated M of vilance, language and sexual content
1. Sherin arrives

Watch What you Wish For

Disclaimer: I am a bad speller and no i do not own inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome raced out of her house and headed for school, and as she knew, she was late. She ran past several people not saying excuse me or anything, she even knocked bags out of an old persons hands! She turned right on the next street and the school buliding was is sight. Kagome rushed up the street and burst in to her schools doors, she ran down the left hallway and skided to a stop at her loker. She jamed all her stuff in there and when to gym, she already had her gym clothes on under her clothes, so she took off her clothes while running. She ran in to the gym and saw her couch, standing there with his arms crossed. "Kagome why are you late agian? You live seven blocks down girl!" Couch Kismer yelled across the gym. "Sorry couch Kismer, I woke up late agian" Kagome said while walking up to her ouch. Kismer just shoke his head and looked at her sadly. That day in gym class they started to play a game which had everyone pair up, and thats when a new girl came in to the class with another teacher Kagome didn't reconise. "Couch Kismer, your new student has come now," the teacher walked up to her with the girl right behinde her, "Her name is Sherin, her borther is coming to, his name is Sei." Kagome gave The black haired american girl a puzzled look and got up to greet her. "Hello sherin my name is Kagome." Kagome beamed at the girl she stuck out er hand to greet her. Sherin took her hand and shoke it. "At least I can greet here!" Sherin started luaghing out and kagome joined in. Sherin was a fairly pretty girl, she was skinny but had curves, her hair was right under her shoulder blades, and she had...Gray eyes! 'Wow I have never seen anyone with Gray eyes and black hair before! Even in inuyasha's time!' Kagome thought to her self and asked sherin if she wanted to be her partner. Kagome was paired with Sherin in the end and they got alonge pretty well.

The school bell rang and kagome made it thouh the day withouy sleep once. She was energized and could not wait to get home, but she heard someone call her name. "Kagome! Wait Kagome!" It was sherin, she was running up to Kagome trying to catch up. she got there and asked, "Hey do you... think... I could... come to you house sometime?" Sherin was kind of out of breath so it was harder for her to talk in long sentances. "Sure why don't you come to my house now? I was just heading there." Kagome looked at her and smiled her wounderous smile. "OK!" Sherin yelled and the pair of them started to walk in the direction of kagomes house. "You know, you are in everyone of my classes. Thats kind of wierd, I mean I like it but still." Kagome was thinking out loud. "I know what you mean! I was never in classes with any of my friends in them. But it is different here, I like it!" Sherin was a little hyper so she talked a little fast, but Kagome could keep up. They turned the next corner left and headed down the side walk, then they turned right and walked up kagomes mant stairs to her house. "no wonder your so skinny kagome! If i walked this far to get to my house I would look like all bones!" Sherin laughed and kagome giggled on with her. As they reached the top Sherin fell quite and looked nurvous. Kagome noticed but shoke it away, then she saw him, Inuyasha was wearing his red kimono and a red hat, as he walked up to kagome and Sherin, Sherin's mouth droped. She wispered to Kagome "Is he your boyfriend? Cuz if he is not I'll take him!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Inuyasha this is Sherin, she is a new friend of mine." Kagome looked at him and smiled which made him smirk. "KAGOME IS THAT YOU?" kagome's mother yelled out of the kitchen window. "Yes mom!" Kagome yelled back. She started o walk on the stoped "OH NO! Sherin i am SO sorry! I forgote I have to do chores today! Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry! Hey but um... i can have my mom drive you home and Tommorw is Saturday right, lets hang out tommorw at the mall then come back here!" Kagome said this off the top of her head cuz she knew inuyasha wanted to get going. Sherin noded her head and kagomes mom was already at the car waiting for sherin. Sherin walked over and got in, as soon as she backed up and was out of site inuyasha grabed kagomes yellow backpack and they both jumped down the well

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I dont know but I guess it is ok... well review if you want to! and please tell me if there is anything I can do to my story you would like to see!


	2. Monster at the mall

Watch What you Wish For

Disclaimer: I am a bad speller and no i do not own inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome raced out of her house and headed for school, and as she knew, she was late. She ran past several people not saying excuse me or anything, she even knocked bags out of an old persons hands! She turned right on the next street and the school buliding was is sight. Kagome rushed up the street and burst in to her schools doors, she ran down the left hallway and skided to a stop at her loker. She jamed all her stuff in there and when to gym, she already had her gym clothes on under her clothes, so she took off her clothes while running. She ran in to the gym and saw her couch, standing there with his arms crossed. "Kagome why are you late agian? You live seven blocks down girl!" Couch Kismer yelled across the gym. "Sorry couch Kismer, I woke up late agian" Kagome said while walking up to her ouch. Kismer just shoke his head and looked at her sadly. That day in gym class they started to play a game which had everyone pair up, and thats when a new girl came in to the class with another teacher Kagome didn't reconise. "Couch Kismer, your new student has come now," the teacher walked up to her with the girl right behinde her, "Her name is Sherin, her borther is coming to, his name is Sei." Kagome gave The black haired american girl a puzzled look and got up to greet her. "Hello sherin my name is Kagome." Kagome beamed at the girl she stuck out er hand to greet her. Sherin took her hand and shoke it. "At least I can greet here!" Sherin started luaghing out and kagome joined in. Sherin was a fairly pretty girl, she was skinny but had curves, her hair was right under her shoulder blades, and she had...Gray eyes! 'Wow I have never seen anyone with Gray eyes and black hair before! Even in inuyasha's time!' Kagome thought to her self and asked sherin if she wanted to be her partner. Kagome was paired with Sherin in the end and they got alonge pretty well.

The school bell rang and kagome made it thouh the day withouy sleep once. She was energized and could not wait to get home, but she heard someone call her name. "Kagome! Wait Kagome!" It was sherin, she was running up to Kagome trying to catch up. she got there and asked, "Hey do you... think... I could... come to you house sometime?" Sherin was kind of out of breath so it was harder for her to talk in long sentances. "Sure why don't you come to my house now? I was just heading there." Kagome looked at her and smiled her wounderous smile. "OK!" Sherin yelled and the pair of them started to walk in the direction of kagomes house. "You know, you are in everyone of my classes. Thats kind of wierd, I mean I like it but still." Kagome was thinking out loud. "I know what you mean! I was never in classes with any of my friends in them. But it is different here, I like it!" Sherin was a little hyper so she talked a little fast, but Kagome could keep up. They turned the next corner left and headed down the side walk, then they turned right and walked up kagomes mant stairs to her house. "no wonder your so skinny kagome! If i walked this far to get to my house I would look like all bones!" Sherin laughed and kagome giggled on with her. As they reached the top Sherin fell quite and looked nurvous. Kagome noticed but shoke it away, then she saw him, Inuyasha was wearing his red kimono and a red hat, as he walked up to kagome and Sherin, Sherin's mouth droped. She wispered to Kagome "Is he your boyfriend? Cuz if he is not I'll take him!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Inuyasha this is Sherin, she is a new friend of mine." Kagome looked at him and smiled which made him smirk. "KAGOME IS THAT YOU?" kagome's mother yelled out of the kitchen window. "Yes mom!" Kagome yelled back. She started o walk on the stoped "OH NO! Sherin i am SO sorry! I forgote I have to do chores today! Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry! Hey but um... i can have my mom drive you home and Tommorw is Saturday right, lets hang out tommorw at the mall then come back here!" Kagome said this off the top of her head cuz she knew inuyasha wanted to get going. Sherin noded her head and kagomes mom was already at the car waiting for sherin. Sherin walked over and got in, as soon as she backed up and was out of site inuyasha grabed kagomes yellow backpack and they both jumped down the well

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I dont know but I guess it is ok... well review if you want to! and please tell me if there is anything I can do to my story you would like to see!


End file.
